


神迹

by inframarine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inframarine/pseuds/inframarine
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship, 格/邓, 格林德沃/邓布利多
Kudos: 7





	神迹

-  
一条线，圆圈，三角。

-  
“这是个神祗们已然死去的时代，格林德沃。宙斯、雅典娜、波塞冬，等等等等，他们死去了很久很久，所以才轮得着我们来代言奇迹。”  
格林德沃玩味地打量着邓布利多的手。是典型的青年人的手，白皙，温热，指节分明，留下红印会久久不退。因此这英国生养的绅士特意抻长了衬衫，用袖扣固定布料，严严实实地掩饰。裸露在外的指节干净无暇，捧一本麻瓜的神话。他想这简直没劲透了，真确的天赋与麻瓜的痴人说梦，何必混为一谈。但他的不满只止于想想而已，开口也是避重就轻，奔着甜腻的方向要对方难堪：“阿不思，我不记得你什么时候喜欢称我的姓了。”  
“好，盖勒特，——对不起。”邓布利多扬了扬眉毛，面不改色，继续棒读麻瓜世界搜刮来的资料，“他们死后，人类有了人类时代。人们把它分割成黄金时代、白银时代和——”  
“我不关心麻瓜们分割的时代，我迷人又该死的绅士先生。”格林德沃兀地坐起身狠狠抓住邓布利多的手，用力之大，几乎把指节捏得与手腕一样红，“你想说明什么呢，给我读这些？”  
即便眼下压迫感十足，自己甚而处于被动的地位，邓布利多也只是回了格林德沃一个半戏谑的微笑，手指一张一收把书本合拢，另一只手抽出魔杖转了两圈，炉火陡现，暖意呼啸而起。“无意冒犯，我的朋友，”邓布利多拿着一腔礼貌又疏离的语调，逗得格林德沃面色又阴沉了两分，才放松地笑出声来，“你看，你总是那么沉不住气。我只是愿意跟你讲个假想，盖勒特。”  
“假想？”格林德沃手上力道又重了几分，他把下巴颏抵在邓布利多的手指骨节上，危险地眯缝一双蓝眼睛，“假想我跟你的光明未来吗？”  
“当然不是。黄金时代意味着人死后成为温和的保护神，白银时代中的灵魂们可以变成魔鬼盘踞大地，盖勒特——”  
“——这毫无必要。我们本身就是奇迹，阿不思——”  
“——我猜想这个设想是真实的。”

-  
格林德沃抓起一根粉笔，重新勾画单词的遗迹。他微微眯着眼睛，人种的优势体现在他年轻时俊美得极具攻击性，劣势是他比英国人早白头许多年。  
而他的记忆没有随发色逝去，这对他而言是一场宏大无边的救赎。希腊神话，诸神，黄金时代，白银时代，保护神，魔鬼。他想了想，又打了个括号，附上一行潦草微小难以辨认的说明：最伟大的魔法师对麻瓜文化的迷信。括号内再打一个括号：一个老头子对更老的老头子的嘲谑。

-  
格林德沃闭上眼睛，将流云阻隔在视线之外。他双臂交叉枕在后脑勺下，阿不思·邓布利多昏昏沉沉地睡去了，尽管这嘴硬的小天才清醒时信誓旦旦道自己只眯一眯眼睛。  
河流匆匆而过，拍打石头，水流往四面八方飞溅，其中小小的一部分落在格林德沃脚踝上。他身下压着的一片草叶悄悄伸长，覆盖那一小滴水，吸了个干净。  
这里原本不应该有草的，但一些小小的魔法生物找到了沿岸的石头。它们与世无争，没有自我意识，除了会迁徙之外毫无特殊之处。不过它们有一点好——它们会将接触范围之内的液体尽数吮净，无论那些液体是否应该存在于此处。  
你是不是也在庆幸着这些小东西的存在呢，阿不思？格林德沃睁开眼睛，亲吻邓布利多的眼角。魔法植物已覆盖住了邓布利多的腿根。倘若把这男人以绅士标准评判，他失态得可以。扣子散乱，弃背心如破布，细细的汗水把额发糊成一股一股，贴在脸侧——而呼吸却才平稳了没多久。  
格林德沃吻住邓布利多的嘴唇，邓布利多象征性地呜了两声，胳臂动了动，又被梦的海妖拽回沉眠的深渊。未来的黑魔王此刻无比希望这位小先生醒着，对自己用一用摄神取念，然后羞得满脸绯红，还得强拿一腔英式矜持——矜持得颤颤巍巍。  
他放任手指在邓布利多的胸口打转。平坦的胸脯。沉稳的心跳。温热。绝对的温热。外套胸口处的衣兜，摸出一只怀表，刻着邓布利多的家徽。打开，只须单手，他太了解阿不思的小习惯了，连开怀表的方式都熟悉如呼吸。  
表盘上用花体刻着：  
“迁延蹉跎，来日无多，二十丽姝，请来吻我，衰草枯杨，青春易过。 ”  
邓布利多醒了。

-  
邓布利多醒了。  
粉笔被折断，半截落在地上。格林德沃困惑地望向自己的手，不明白自己写下这行字的用意。那个糟糕的老教授做了什么？开口给他解释那些破字的来源吗？依稀记得起作者叫莎彼翁……不，不，或许不叫这个名字。  
许久无人呼他盖勒特了。出于人道主义，他的监牢里有一本奇厚的日历，可供他撕个十几二十来年，不至于因为混淆时间而发疯。但格林德沃自信自己永不混淆，是以他日历上的时间永远停留在了1945年。  
他原本想写什么来着？该死的老学究飞黄腾达后给那些小生物起名“二十丽姝”吗？当时他格林德沃把法国闹得几乎翻过来，鬼使神差地从被炸毁的报刊亭旁路过，捡了一本，碰巧就读到了这出色的学术成果，一时捧腹笑了个酣畅淋漓，甚至为了纪念还做了剪报。可盖勒特的记忆仅仅止步于此了，止步于年少时飞扬跋扈的荒唐，衣角划过残垣之地的空气。他闭上眼，从辽远的轻狂岁月中寻见小凤凰对自己睁开眼睛，青春年少，清雅俊拔，嘴唇一开一合，这一幕被按下了静音键。他再睁开眼睛，发狂似的冲到窗边，对着略略反光的玻璃，望见自己衰老的玻璃珠一般的眼。  
告诉我，告诉我。该死的老头子，我要写下关于你的什么？

-  
戈德里克山谷远不如德姆斯特朗的密林有趣，但格林德沃素来擅长从贫瘠匮乏里搜刮些什么出来。他把阿不思带上了戈德里克山谷的最高处，为那里生着一棵枞树。  
枞树种子从哪儿来的，已经不是重要的事。它长得笔挺，针叶葱茏，散发厚重而温和的香气，树顶刚好与阿不思的胸口齐平。格林德沃张扬地笑，日光打在他身上，过白的肌肤，在邓布利多眼里，浑似自发光的天体表层。格林德沃笑得越恣睢天真，邓布利多也越愿意随着他一起笑，一边笑一边说，诸神准保赐予过小盖勒特以无上的祝福。  
当祝福这个塞牙的词被说出来时，格林德沃抽出了魔杖。他指着日头一点，杖尖吐出一股白色的魔力，飘飘忽忽地在他二人头顶结成了云团，格林德沃一打响指，便下起了雪。魔法生造的雪到底不同于真正的雪，它们洋洋洒洒地飞落——堆叠——扩散，直至几乎小半个小山峰上都落了雪，格林德沃才不让它们继续扩张领土。  
他又打了个响指，这次的他像个麻瓜魔术师——响指过后，他从自己刻有格林德沃家徽的怀表里抽出一双袜子。红色的绸缎把它们缚在一起，中间插有一枝槲寄生，袜子本身是棕色的。  
这德国少年似乎收起了这下午份的所有玩世不恭，他郑重地、认真地，把这双袜子放在枞树顶部。雪片飞落在他眼睫上，把他齐肩的金发几乎染成了五十余年之后的颜色；而在这场魔法造的雪中，“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·邓布利多先生，”如鬓发皆白却仍俊美得颇具侵略性的盖勒特所说，“你现在也老得可以。”  
格林德沃猜得很准，邓布利多被他或多或少有些天马行空的浪漫逗笑了。而小天才就算被恋情哄骗走了理智，也仍然在快乐中克制，倒不搭腔，只伸手拂了拂头顶发丝间的雪。这自然是无用功，格林德沃的魔法像格林德沃本人一样咬着阿不思不放，这一场大雪中的共白头，全然避无可避。  
“唔，我的盖勒特，”邓布利多笑得眼睛都眯起来，“圣诞节还没到，羊毛袜子里还装不成礼物。”  
“那权当我送你渴望，有渴望才有野心，阿不思，”格林德沃扬扬下巴，示意邓布利多去拿，“野心是重要的催化剂，它能让我漂亮的天才跟我一起创造新时代。抛掉麻瓜痴人说梦的学说，只与我一起。”  
“说这些太早了，”邓布利多往前伸的手稍稍往下降了一降，拈起一枝枞树枝，“我猜你从没考虑过现在是戈德里克的夏天。”  
“噢，实际？若你觉得理想太远，大可把它当作普通袜子使用。穿上，就今年的圣诞节。你知道羊毛袜子真是该死的暖和。”  
“盖勒特先生，都说了这可是夏天——”  
“嘿，我美丽的家伙，”格林德沃一挑眉梢，“我送你东西，还要拣相应的日子吗？”  
“好，好好，”云团已稀疏了许多，他们之间只偶尔飘下一两片雪花，邓布利多收下格林德沃的袜子，放在背心的衣兜里，那枝槲寄生则插在领带间，“圣诞快乐，你现在看起来真像一个年轻的老头儿。”

-  
说错了。格林德沃喃喃地嘲谑，说错了，阿不思。诸神并不赐我无上的祝福，他们徜徉在奥林匹斯山上，玩弄魔法和爱情。而你，小凤凰，你与他们一起，享受凡愚的崇拜。  
造雪的魔法师开始混淆时间。他已不再能够准确地辨识黄昏与黎明之间的差异，日夜恍惚颠倒，在他玻璃似的眼里，如梦与光电时时交替闪烁。格林德沃开始遗忘。他忘记自己和着钢琴的音律燃起魔杖头的光焰，蓝色的魔法所到处，异己死如蝼蚁。他忘记人山人海爆发出的山呼和盲目崇拜，畸零人在他的演说台下热血沸腾。《诗翁彼豆故事集》摊在监牢的墙角，中间夹着红宝石。宝石碎了那么久那么久，里面再也没有魔力的隐约涌动，是的。再也没有了。  
可老格林德沃太老太老了，他失去青春时代的警醒与智慧，甚而失掉了魔杖，慢慢衰弱，慢慢老去，每当疯狂占领他一寸，他都离死亡更近一步。他本是要征服死亡的，和——和一个美丽的、骄傲的、迷人又该死的英国老学究一起——

-  
格林德沃抽出魔杖，划破自己的左掌心。  
他们在邓布利多家的地窖里，墙面尽是些层层叠砌的石头，安着烛台。邓布利多挥一挥魔杖，整个地窖的蜡烛便都燃起来了，交错的暗影，光，格林德沃手心温热的血液，被他尽数收进眼底。他用极尽短暂的时间最高程度上了解了格林德沃，因此，邓布利多扬起杖尖还微微发光的魔杖，对着自己的左掌心划了下去。魔杖的轨迹横穿整个掌心，划破他邓布利多的生命线和命运线，血涌出来。他主动把手伸给格林德沃，掌心交贴，鲜血相融。  
——“我发誓永不伤害你。”  
他们相对目光。他们异口同声。  
在伤口交合处，一团温热的火光酝酿，生发，升腾，在半空转动，光焰大盛，把一旁兢兢业业燃烧着的魔法蜡烛吓得熄灭了。许久，它才凝聚出一个显然易见的形状，而两位年轻的魔法师就十指相扣着望了它那么久。  
是「血盟」的宝石。  
魔法并不能将躯壳修饰得完美，诸神向来忌惮凡愚与凡愚中的天选者，是以出类拔萃的小阿不思逃不脱普通情侣甜腻又懦弱的自然反应。他耳根红热，心脏歇斯底里地鼓噪。盖勒特不露痕迹地瞟了他一眼，抿起嘴唇掩饰微笑。  
血盟下落，缓缓地，带彗星尾一般的光晕。它落在邓布利多手上，扎进他手心的伤口，光芒逐渐暗淡，趋于温和，在掌心方寸地一闪一闪。  
格林德沃不由分说地把住了邓布利多的手。邓布利多的鲜血从指缝淌下来，与格林德沃的血汇融，落到地板上。魔法通过手的贴合传到血盟宝石上，使它又温温地发光了。像支蜡烛，两个年轻魔法师血液的缠绵与淌落是今夜的融蜡。  
“我想与你跳一支舞，阿不思。”格林德沃贴到邓布利多耳侧，呼吸挠着英国人耳廓。烛光摇曳而能照明的范围有限，故邓布利多看不见格林德沃的面容。便服。柔软的布料。耳廓在发烫。他想起格林德沃被德姆斯特朗开除，所以大概没经受过毕业晚会前的交谊舞蹈训练，于是他温和地应下了，用前辈带挈后辈的口吻：“慢一些，我带你。”  
“谁要你带。”格林德沃嗤笑出声，手一使力狠狠箍住邓布利多，脚步肆意，毫无章法地牵着阿不思纵横于此。周身昏暗不知何处可落脚，而盖勒特对未知与黑暗毫不畏惧，向来如此。他们被自己的脚步带到哪里，两人都心中存疑——但没人在乎。血盟的光只够点亮他二人，那就他二人，最好只他二人，多一块砖石插入这一隅神圣的光明都是亵渎。他们脚下不是实地，飘飘往半空升起，更别无拘束。  
红烛。微光。舞蹈。狂乱不知章法。他们的绝对自由。发誓永不互相伤害。  
仿佛诸神授人权，鲜血往下淌，体温在流失，冰凉从手心往上一路攀升，传达至四肢百骸，大脑却热胀得再无留给理智的空间。  
“我们就是神明，阿不思！”  
格林德沃高高举起他们二人的手，向血盟之光普照下的一切事物谢幕。血光大亮，他们不在地面上如蝼蚁般兜转，这一刻，邓布利多看清了——他们站在空中，脚下鲜红的云往下淌着，尽是他们交融的血。  
邓布利多保持手臂高举的姿势，一个多月以来，第一次主动献给格林德沃一个吻。

-  
他挥舞树枝，音律从他深层的记忆里逸出，为他一人所独享。他反复品咂了万万遍1899年的夏天，两个月的时光无限重复又无限被记忆雕琢。他想不起来自己拉着恋人狂舞时有没有放这首曲子，但钢琴的音律从古老的时代萌动发芽，他无法按捺指挥它的冲动。  
每当这首曲子响起来时，他目之所及都是美的。令人惊异的阿瓦达的绿光；不可饶恕的毁伤规矩的快乐。他哄骗过的魔法师有千千万，而阿不思·珀西瓦尔·邓布利多——是他最钟情的一只羔羊。  
他老得不能再老，漫长的时光结成音律，结成麻瓜老头的诗，时时刻刻针砭老囚犯的肉体和灵魂。  
“迁延蹉跎，来日无多，二十丽姝，请来吻我，衰草枯杨，青春易过。”  
我在哪儿读到它？是愚钝的麻瓜写的书吗？是你把它塞到我鼻子底下的吗？阿不思，我在向我们的血盟发问，到底是不是你把它塞到我鼻子底下的？  
行了。行了。我们两个，究竟哪一方才是孱弱的，阿不思？我猜你老了，老得比我还彻底，须发皆白，身材变形得枯瘦或臃肿，不再有青春美貌的女巫师对着你的身形尖叫。你年轻的时候可不比我强悍，我永远愿意在梦里一遍遍温习你河岸边的求饶。可是——可是——  
我猜你是对的，阿不思，不，邓布利多，该死的伟大的魔法师先生。时代。我们的时代。诸神。黄金。白银。或许我们站在两个时代的接壤处。  
树枝掉了。

-  
后来的故事由小辈转述，有些失真，但总比编造强。他们说我在纽蒙迦德里流露出悔恨，泪流满面，彻夜彻夜地失眠，在过多的清醒里责备自己年轻时所作的一切罪孽。直到第二代黑魔王来时，我蔑视他的贪婪，浑身颤抖，说我一生都没有得到过接骨木魔杖。新一代魔王暴怒。阿瓦达索命与我枯朽的记忆呼应。我又一次记起不可原谅的快意。  
肉体沉重，灵魂飞升。我从老朽的躯干中挣扎出来，一寸寸靠拢天空，触摸云翳，脚底是厚重的血色镣铐，它们把我与土地紧紧相连，使我永远地无法触碰奥林匹斯圣山。  
从纽蒙迦德最高的塔往天空靠近的过程中，有雪从我身上飘落。经年不剪的枯发脱落，我的衰老与狼狈同灵魂剥离，剧痛中顿觉轻灵。  
镣铐把我拖下去，周身像要烧起来了，但有一层血色的云将我护住，使我痛苦而不至于魂飞魄散。我曾于很多很多年以前踩在它上头，在邓布利多家的地窖失去礼法规章地舞蹈，凤凰没有来帮助被我迷惑的美少年。  
——是一个时代的结束，是另一个时代的开启。后人呼新时代为白银时代。

-  
纽蒙迦德的高塔不再能够束缚格林德沃，他漫步大地，周身泛着金光，浑似自发光的天体表层。魔鬼的容颜停驻在十六岁，地狱之火无法伤他分毫，得益于某位至高无上的温柔的保护神的庇佑。  
旁人记载他行过群山，路过茫茫河流，直面海洋，最终停在戈德里克山谷里的老别墅前，掏出早已失效的血盟宝石，垂首亲吻；自此以后不知去往何方。  
实际上，他只是又折了一枝接骨木，兴致来时闭眼指挥钢琴曲，口里念着莎士比亚的诗，在空中比划：三角，圆圈，一条线。  
“迁延蹉跎，来日无多，二十丽姝，请来吻我，衰草枯杨，青春易过。”  
一遍一遍，永无停息之期。


End file.
